It wont matter
by J.L. Zielesch
Summary: AU and Ooc. Kaoru has turned ice cold but learns to let others into her life at a bad time, with a little help from Shinta. Finish! Oo
1. Bring the pain

Disclaimer: (insert your own creative pun) don't own it.

Nanakiyoda: Back again and fully inspired.

Tealraptor: By what?

Nanakiyoda: Wouldn't you like to know?

Tealraptor: Uh…..anything hentai? wink wink

Nanakiyoda: !!!!------I'm not like that you jerk! This is a depressing fanfic!

Tealraptor: Depressing? Ahhh……I'm outta here.

Nanakiyoda: Good!

BTW: Set in Meiji era but doesn't correspond with Manga or Anime

It was raining outside again. It always rained like this when someone I knew and cared about was about to leave me. Long ago, I had built up a wall to keep myself from getting hurt. So I wasn't surprised when it happened. I saw him walk up to the dojo. Tall, brown haired and blue eyed. His eyes unwavering from me. The guy I had spent three years falling for. My boyfriend was going to leave me. I could see it clearly written on his face, the shuffle of his feet being tense and unsure. The emotion of sadness and pain threatened to over take me, but I pushed it as far down inside of me as I could. Finally, he arrived.

"We need to talk." He said. Those words confirmed what I already knew but like I had for the last few years, I placed a confused look on my face and played along.

"About what sweetie?" I asked as I reached to give him a false hug. He backed away. Smiling, I mustered up a false look of pain on my face.

"I…don't think we should…" He began but I was already tired of this game.

"Hirosha, just say it already." I said coldly and curtly, and look right into his now shocked face. _Good. It's time he knew who the real Kaoru was._

"Kao…uh…I…what?" He stuttered out. I looked down at my feet, seeing the hem of my blue kimono soaking up the water as the rain hit it.

"It's obviously over. I've known this since it began. I've only been acting." I said as coldly as I could, releaseing my true emotions. I looked up and saw the horrified look on his face. I smiled again and walked away, back into my dojo. The rain kept falling as Hirosha stood outside, too stunned to do anything.

OWARI!

Tealraptor: Whoa…that was horrible and creepy.

Nanakiyoda: It's only a prelude. The next chapter is even better. Wait, did you just actually read this?

Tealraptor: Yeah I read it!

Nanakiyoda: I didn't know you could read.

Tealraptor: WHA?!!!!!!

Nanakiyoda: Ooh, what now?

Tealraptor: Banzai chibbi chan churoo!

Nanakiyoda: Can't even come up with a proper comeback…how sad.

BTW: This is dedicated to a friend of mine who wanted a certain character to die and she hates the heroic types so ha ASH!!!!!!!!!!

BTW: Kaoru isn't always going to be cold but it plays a major factor

BTW: I'm going way off point.


	2. A world so cold

Disclaimer: That's it! I never said anything about claiming anything Rurouni Kenshin! Never will! (Unless by some weird circumstance Watsuki sells it to me!)

Nanakiyoda: Okay, Gotta be truthful to my readers. This only my second fanfic and I'm coming up with this off the top of my head. I do read fanfics a lot but I wouldn't call myself an expert to the matter. So yeah…

Tealraptor: Wait a tic…you're being truthful?!

Nanakiyoda: Uh yeah…I only lie to teachers and that's to get my ass out of trouble.

Tealraptor: So…then tell the readers how you come up with these fanfics!

Nanakiyoda: How 'bout we get to what they came here for…hm?

BTW: A couple of years later…

The memory shook me awake. I sprang up in a cold sweat breathing hard. That day was the worst day of my life. His horrified look in his eyes continued to haunt me. Standing up, I re-adjusted my yukata and ran for the door. Finding a bush, I hurled my guts out. It wasn't the fact of the look in his eyes that scared me, it was what he had done afterward for revenge.

Walking into the dojo where her brother was, she sighed as she reached the door, glad that he had returned from the war. She was elated that he had survived it. Slowly opening the door, she crept inside to keep from awakening him, oddly not noticing the stench in the air. Smiling as she kneeled over him, she brushed his hair back, but stopped when she saw his eyes were open. That's when she realized his eyes were glazed over and he wasn't breathing. She felt for a pulse but there was none. She started to panic, but kept calm as she tried to revive him. His skin was cold, and she backed away when she saw the blood stains on his yukata that the darkness had previously concealed. Shaking, she slowly opened it to see the wound in his chest. She gasped and puked immediately, discovering the words carved in his chest. Wiping her mouth on her own yukata, she read them aloud.

"Only in a world so cold…with love, Hirosha" I repeated those same words carved upon Sanosuke's chest so long ago. Fighting the urge to throw-up again, I walked back inside the dojo again. I had long since gotten over the grief of my brother's death but the sight and Hirosha's face continuously haunted my dreams and prevented me from getting any sleep. It had been years since I had a full nights rest. Slowly trudging my way to the kitchen to wash my mouth out, knowing full well that I wouldn't be able to return to sleep.

That morning

"Ohaiyo busu!" My best student Yahiko called out as he walked into the dojo. I had rescued Him from the Yakusa two years ago when I found out he was tricked into working for them. He had devoted himself towards trying to get me to show any other emotion other than coldness by instigating me. It never worked.

"Two hundred strokes now." I responded and pointed him in the direction of the shinais. He grumbled something as he walked over to them but I didn't hear them clearly. Sensing a high amount of Ki nearby, I quickly grabbed my bokken and walked over to it, just beyond the gate. The gate busted down and in walked one of Hirosha's gang. He was tall, had black hair and hazel green eyes. He was easily given away by the aku sign on his left shoulder upon his dark blue haori. He unsheathed his katana and smirked at me. It was starting to get annoying, Hirosha sending his assassins after me. The police wouldn't do anything, they were on his payroll. I decided it was time to send him a message.

"Hello the little lady. Ready to die yet? Or should we star going after the kid?" The assassin asked in a daring voice. I kept my stare, but cracked my neck.

"Involve the kid? This is between him and I. The kid's done nothing. Killing him would do nothing to hurt me." I stated. The assassin laughed and readied his stance.

"You are heartless aren't you? Shame what you did to the last guy. He's paralyzed you know, or at least he was. Hirosha had me kill him for his incompetence" He said.

"How dare you call me heartless when you killed a paralyzed man? Personally, I'm getting tired of this game so send Hirosha a message for me will you?" I asked and prepared to strike him, voice still cold. He cocked his head.

"Yeah? What would that be?" He said. I closed my eyes and prepared.

"This." I responded. Charging forth, I jumped over him, entangled him arm, pinned it to his back and snapped my wrist into it, breaking it. Before he could scream, I knocked his katana free and slammed my bokken into his throat to cause him extreme pain. He fell to the ground, gasping for air. I still stared at him. The same cold stare as if nothing had happened. Grabbing his own katana, I walked back to him and rammed the hilt into his eye. He screamed loudly. Flipping the katana over, I ran it through his left leg and turned back to the dojo, knowing he wouldn't have the strength to get up attack me from behind.

"You…bitch…" He spat from behind me. I heard him run towards me. Without looking back, I elbowed him in the gut and upper-cutted him in the jaw, sending him flying in the air. Continuing to walk back to the dojo, I heard him hit the ground.

"It would be wise to stay on the ground or crawl from here." I said. Hearing him get up once more, I had to give him credit. Most people wouldn't even get up after having their arm broken and eye busted beyond repair.

"I must kill you or have my own life taken!" He yelled and ran at me again. I turned to him and saw that he had pulled his katana out of his leg, which was bleeding profusely.

"That was your mistake and choice, not mine." I said and ducked from his sword, High kicked him in the jaw the slammed him in the temple with my bokken. He fell to the ground, to weak to move. I wouldn't kill him. Hirosha could do that himself. Walking back to the dojo, Yahiko ran up to me, having finished his strokes and hearing the assassin's scream. His eyes fell to the assassin and darted back to me.

"Wha…" He started to ask but I returned the stare.

"Nothing of importance." I answered as cold as ever. Only in a world so cold.

OWARI!

Nanakiyoda: Only in a world so cold…such an inspiring song by Mudvayne.

Tealraptor: Is that all you listen too?

Nanakiyoda: No, but it's far better than the crap you listen to.

Tealraptor: Leave Brittany alone!

Nanakiyoda: That's sad and pathetic. Defend yourself better.

Tealraptor: Banzai chibbi chan churoo!

Nanakiyoda: Never mind.

BTW: How were the fighting scene descriptions?

BTW: Gomen nasai for killing Sano off but I had to have him make an appearance somehow…promise I'll make it up to you by Sano not have gone done without a fight.

BTW: You won't see Kenshin in this because this is based on the idea that Tomoe didn't sacrifice herself. Therefore, he is dead. Gomen for that one too.

BTW: Won't see Megumi either since Sano isn't alive to stop her from…well you know.

BTW: Aoshi and Misao will make an appearance but won't die. I promise!

REVIEW onegai!


	3. Everything Zen

Disclaimer: I do not own RK…so back off!!!

Nanakiyoda: I'm back for another run of this fanfics.

Tealraptor: Not again…

Nanakiyoda: Dammit! Don't start that shit again!

Tealraptor: That's just it, this fanfic is shit.

Nanakiyoda: I'll make you regret that! (Straps him down to the computer and forces him to read the screen)

Tealraptor: The horror! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Nanakiyoda: Anyways, this ones for you Aoshi-Sama's weaselgirl for being one of my favorite writers. So Banzai chibbi chan churoo for you!

Tealraptor: Hey! That's my line!

BTW: That night…

Tired from all the work and training, I walked to my futon, having changed into my yukata. Closing my eyes as I laid down, I sighed and fell asleep.

I was sitting on a riverbank, letting my feet soak up the crisp cool water. Hearing a twig snap from behind me, I jumped up in a fighting stance. The man that stood before me had his hand on the handle of his katana. I quickly studied him. He had blood red hair, amber eyes, and a single downward scar on his left cheek. He wore a dark blue haori, a white gi under it and black hakama. I glared at him, trying to read his next move was.

"_Stand down. I will not harm you" He spoke in a cool voice. **Yeah right. That's why he's crotched over with his hand on his katana ready to unsheathe it and cut me up into little itty-bitty Kaoru pieces.**_

"_You stand down." I replied. He stood up straight and backed his hand away. I relaxed as well._

"_Miss Kamiya, I am here to help you." He spoke in a calm and polite manner. **Help me? With what and who is this guy and why does he know my name?**_

"_Help me? Who are you?" I asked in a confused voice, surprising myself._

"_Call me Battousai for now. I am nothing more than what you dream of me. As for helping you, it is my redemption." He answered and walked towards me. I glared at him, confused, as he neared my face._

"_Redemption? For what possible sin?" I asked coldly, masking my confusion. He smiled and leaned over to my ear.** What is he doing?!!**_

"You will know in due time. For now, a tall man with black hair nears your dojo. He will ask for your assistance. Agree to do it." The Battousai whispered into my ear and vanished into thin air as if he never existed.

Jolting up from my futon in a cold sweat, I grabbed my yukata tightly. It was all a dream…there is no Battousai. Sighing, I got up to start my day, knowing that sleep was no longer an option. I pulled my long raven hair up into a high ponytail and remembered that the Battousai held his hair in the same way. Did I really pay that much attention? Dressing in my usual white gi and dark blue hakama, I grabbed my bokken and walked outside to warm up and forget the dream. Before I could start, I saw a short girl wearing a ninjitsu uniform with short black hair except for one long braid in the back run up towards me, waving her arms hysterically.

"Miss! Miss! Excuse me!" She yelled out and ran up to me, stopping only a couple of feet from me. I stood there glaring at her politely. She smiled at me.

"What is it?" I answered and saw a tall man with black hair approach and stop behind the girl. WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!! This has to be a coincidence! No way can that dream…

"Are you Miss Kamiya Kaoru?" He asked in a voice as chilling as mine.

"Hai. What is it?" I answered then asked my question again in my own cold voice.

"We require your services. Due to the manner of them though, I cannot explain the details. So will you assist us?" The man asked politely yet never revealed a smile. The Battousai said to agree but should I? I don't know them and it is most likely a dangerous deed. Fine, Battousai, you win but only because I want to know who you are.

"I will accept and assist you. First, your names." I asked coldly. The girl smiled more.

"I'm Misao and this is Aoshi!" She answered excitedly and grabbed my hand to shake it. Aoshi just looked towards the dojo then back at me.

"Miss Kamiya, before I tell you the details, we have traveled far and require some rest. Perhaps we could stay the night before we can discuss the plans." He asked. Misao smiled even more. I nodded in agreement then turned to see Yahiko run out.

"Hey Busu! Who are these people?" He asked as he walked up towards Misao. Misao grabbed him and put him in a headlock. He howled for her to let go.

"They will be here for a while. I believe it would be wise for you to not bother them." I answered coldly as Misao released Yahiko to look at me.

"Uh…is this your little brother?" She asked me. I shook my head then glared at him and her. Yahiko could never be that close to me even if he tried.

"Enough Misao. Go on inside. I will speak with you later." Aoshi spoke up. She whined in agony, reminding me of Yahiko when it comes to his training.

"Yahiko, assist them in finding their room and help carry any bags they may have." I said and he groaned. They turned to enter the dojo. That was boring. Battousai, you'd better explain everything to me soon because I wont play your stupid little game for long.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Everything Zen…

Tealraptor: What? None of this was entertaining at all!

Nanakiyoda: That's because the only entertainment for you is a stripper.

Tealraptor: Well maybe if you wrote some…

Nanakiyoda: You finish that sentence and I'll castrate you with a rusted pair of scissors.

Tealraptor: Rusted…Banzai chibbi chan churoo!

Nanakiyoda: Uh…now you're just confusing me.

BTW: I told you Kenshin wouldn't appear. Just the Battousai and he's dead.

BTW: I'm tired and just got back from my homecoming dance so just review for me please. Oyasuminasi.


	4. Forsaken

Disclaimer: I claim only those who I create, which means no RK for me…that's sad.

Nanakiyoda: Inspired once again!

Tealraptor: Oh no…

Nanakiyoda: Why don't you just admit that you love all of my fanfics?

Tealraptor: Because I don't.

Nanakiyoda: Liar. Your eye twitches when you lie and you're doing now.

Tealraptor: Am not!

Nanakiyoda: There it goes again…anyways, lets get to it.

BTW: Dinner at the Akabeko

I sat there across from Aoshi and Misao sat beside me, across from Yahiko who sat on my other side. Misao and Yahiko were fighting over the food and Aoshi just watched them. I had my mind on other things when he finally spoke.

"Miss Kamiya, who is Hirosha to you?" He asked in an inquisitive tone. I glanced at him, then back to my food. Yahiko and Misao stopped bickering to look at me.

"Someone who wants me dead I suppose." I answered calmly, lifting my gaze back up. I tried to read Aoshi. _How does he know Hirosha?_

"Busu, come on. He meant why does he want you dead?" Yahiko said in a scolding voice. I glared at him making him back away.

"Its none of your concern. A kid like you needs not to know matters that he wouldn't even understand." I responded in a harsh tone once again trailing out of character. _What the hell? I'm suppose to be cold and without emotion. Perhaps its because they're prying into my past. That's not it. People have always tried to do that. I need to take a walk. _I stood up and walked towards the door, paying my tab. I heard Misao run up to catch up with me and I turned around to see her have a very confused look on her face.

"Miss Kaoru, Where are you going? Is something wrong?" She asked sadly.

"I will meet you all at the dojo later." I answered and turned away, continuing my walk. I decided to head towards my favorite place. Finally, I reached it. It was a privet and secluded lake in the middle of the woods. Removing my tabi's I placed my feet into the water. Leaning back with my hands planted on the ground behind me, I looked up to the moon. It wasn't quite full yet. Closing my eyes, I began to remember the first time I had found this place.

Running while giggling, I tripped on a log lying on the ground. Sano ran up and kneeled down with a worried look on his face. I looked up at him with tears streaming down my four year old cheeks. Looking back down to my left knee, I saw a scratch with blood trickling down. Sano picked me up and carried me to the lake that was nearby. He set me down and ripped off the sleeve of his favorite gi. Dunking it the water his turned back and washed the cut clean. Smiling, he ruffled up my short raven hair.

"_That isn't that big of a boo-boo now is it? No need to fuss Jou-chan." He said in a squeaky voice, one of the many reminders of his puberty. I giggled at the squeak._

"_Big brudda squeaked again! You so funny!" I laughed out. He grinned his goofy grin, the fish bone still sticking out of his mouth. Feeling mischievous, I grabbed it out of his mouth and threw it into the lake. His mouth hung open, making my laugh even more._

"_Hey! That still had some taste to it left you little tanuki!" He yelled as he jumped into the lake to retrieve it. I giggled some more._

Hearing footsteps approach, I jumped into my fighting stance. Hirosha stood before me, so I let my guard down due to his inability to fight thanks to my brother. Hirosha was merely a shell of a man now. His right arm was missing entirely. From under his gi and hakama, I knew that his body was covered in so many scars; it was hard to tell that he was even human at all. His face had a scar from the right corner of his mouth to the back of his right ear. Sanosuke went down in a blaze of glory.

"That look suits you." I commented coldly. He scowled. From inside, I smiled, but didn't show it. _No need to show any emotion to this murderer._

"Some day, my assassins will kill you." He said glaring at me angrily, his right hand twitching, wanting to make it into a fist but couldn't due to the torn ligaments it held.

"This coming from a man who can't even hold chopsticks, much less a katana." I replied coolly. He scowled even more, baring his teeth. Even a few of those were missing.

"Very funny. It will be even funnier to see your blood spilled." He spitefully said.

"Tell me why you wish that so much?" I asked as coldly as I could muster. At this, I saw a pained expression run across his face followed by a smile.

"Well, at first, it was because you had used me. Back then I only wanted to hurt you, but your brother wouldn't let me. In fact, he busted me up for only thinking of such a thing. Angry with him for what he did, I poisoned him to keep him from getting in my way. Later, I sent my friend Tsutoko to kill him in case he survived it. Tsutoko felt the need to leave you a message and carved your brothers chest. The next day, Tsutoko killed himself. Now I want you dead for the simple reason that because of you, I had to kill, I'm permanently disfigured and my best friend is dead as well." He said scowling a wicked smile. This made me sick. I glared at him.

"The death of me will not compensate for the death of others nor your disfigurements." I said and walked away from the lake towards to dojo, my only home where there was no one to help me with my emotions. Tears threaten to well up in my eyes but clenched my fists as hard as I could, focusing only on the pain to forget my emotions. _It's all my fault Sano's dead. No matter what I do, I always get hurt. With or without emotion. I'm better off alone, but I can't live that way no matter how hard I try. Everyone needs somebody to help them through life, but my brother is dead because of me._ Feeling the urge to cry again, I walked to the nearest tree and punched it with my left hand as hard as I could. New pain surged through me, from my knuckles to my shoulder. I heard a crack that meant my middle knuckle had been dislocated. Snapping it back into place, I continued to walk back to the dojo. Hearing someone rush up from behind, I ducked and turned to see another of Hirosha's assassins attack me. Or at least try to, as I had nearly dodged his blade. Twisting my body around, I grabbed his hand and snapped it back, breaking it. He screamed in agony, jerking back. Jumping up in the air I pounded my fist into his forehead, dropping him instantly. He fell to the ground, passed out. I turned back to go home. _I can't keep dodging death. Whatever Aoshi has planned, I hope I can do it soon. Speaking in which, there is still the manner of him knowing Hirosha. I will confront him tomorrow about it. That and the Battousai. Dream or not, he knows something._

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Still inspired but not enough to write another chapter right now.

Tealraptor: Feh. You're sick, you know that?

Nanakiyoda: Sick how?

Tealraptor: She dislocated her knuckle and popped it back into place. That's sick.

Nanakiyoda: It better than what you dream about…now that's sick!

Tealraptor: What? I don't have dreams!

Nanakiyoda: Then what do you moan about at night hm?

Tealraptor: Banzai chibbi chan churoo!

Nanakiyoda: See, your eye was twitching so much that's all you can say.

BTW: Is it me or did I make Aoshi and Kaoru seem the same?

BTW: The next chapter has some…emotional stuff in it so just a warning.

BTW: Aoshi and Misao are together. So no Kaoru-Aoshi action.

BTW: Again, going off subject.


	5. Low

Disclaimer: I wish and wish upon a star but no luck…don't own it.

Nanakiyoda: You know, I don't feel like fighting and bickering with you today.

Tealraptor: Really? Are you okay? Daijobu?

Nanakiyoda: Wow, what's with all the sudden concern?

Tealraptor: Uh…well if you aren't okay then I can't annoy you.

Nanakiyoda: That figures, and here I thought you had a nice side.

BTW: That night…

I shivered under the blanket that was over me. It had gotten cold out and I only had a thin blanket. Curling up into a ball, I fell asleep.

I was standing out in a field with little more than my yukata. It was snowing heavily. I kneeled down and held my knees, trying to preserve my body. I heard him walk up. Keeping my back to him, I sighed deeply. Suddenly I felt a haori fall upon my back gently.

"_Here, this will keep you warmer." The Battousai said gently, causing a cold chill to wave through me. I stood up, holding the dark blue Haori close to me, to look at him._

"_Battousai, who are you? Why are you helping me and what have you done to me? I haven't been acting like myself since we met." I asked and he smiled. I was giving a pleading looking and stopped myself from it._

"_So confused, yet so young. First of all, you haven't been acting like yourself since your brother was killed. I am merely a dead man trying to help you be free because with the way you're going, death will be the only rest for you. I've done nothing more than to push you through your first step." He answered the pulled me close to him. My heart began skipping beats and I could feel my face flush up. **Wait! He said that he was a dead man! What did he mean by that?! Why am I blushing? One at a time!**_

"_You're a dead man? How?" I asked. His face twisted in pain. He sighed then looked deeply into my eyes. His amber eyes looked as if they were filled with tears._

"_I myself was betrayed. For now, let's focus on your problems. It's too late for me. I will, however, be here to help you. You need someone you can trust." He said sadly._

"_Trust? I can't trust anyone alive." I responded and glared at him, stepping back. **Not after my parents, friends, and brother left me behind. No one alive, ever.**_

"_Alive is the keyword. It's not like there is a thing I can do to harm you." He said. _

"_What do you mean? I can feel you! You're real or something. There is no way this could be a dream!" I snapped out, stepping forward to grab his arm. **His skin is so warm! Even for a dead man! **He smiled and pulled me in for a hug. I gasped, surprised._

"_Let's not push physics. Instead, tell me why you want to hold all of your emotions inside of you. It's not healthy and it leads to a bigger breakdown." He said releasing me._

"_I…don't want to bother anyone with my problems. Getting people involved puts them in danger. Besides, my problems pale in comparison with others." I replied. He looked up in the air for a while then back down to me, with a serious look on his face._

"_Miss Kamiya, though noble of you to think of others before yourself, It'll get you killed one day. Then again, all death is eventual. Fine, lets move on. How is your world? How are you doing and how are things with you?" He asked, crossing his arms._

"_Nothing's ever wrong." I answered sternly, appalled by his question. He smiled again._

"_But nothing's ever right." He said. **Now I'm really confused.**_

"_What are you trying to do? Confuse the fuck out of me?" I said glaring at him as much as I could. He shook his head and again stepped close to me, grinning mischievously._

"_No, although the thought of being in bed with you is interesting, I'm merely trying to clear a few things up for you." He said and moved behind me. I gulped, and for the first time in a long time, was actually scared. **What is he up to and why would he say that?!**_

"_I would never do that." I said coolly, fighting to keep my composure. He leaned into my ear. I could feel his warm breath running down my neck, sending a cold chill down my back. My own breath began to quiver from fright._

"_That's fine. I'm here for you to trust and would never do that to you." He said and backed away laughing. Anger replaced fear and I began to quell in it. Turning around I went to punch him. I almost connected but he disappeared into thin air. Due to the momentum of my punch I feel forward, face flat in the icy cold snow._

I sprang forth from my futon. Looking around to see that I was still in my room, I fell back. I raised my arm to cover my face, but jerked back up. I was still wearing the dark blue haori. My heart raced and my breathing became labored. _What? How? _Suddenly, I heard his laugh. Running out of my shoji to find it, it stopped. All I could hear was Yahiko's snoring. I cautiously entered my shoji. _I'm losing it. _That's when I saw the note on the floor. Kneeling down to pick it up, I read it.

Miss Kamiya, take the haori as a gift. You need it more than I. Sorry that it is stained with blood. Battousai.

I reread the note then tried to think of how it was possible. I stopped when I noticed the blood and the rips in the haori. _Could this be what he died in? Never mind. It has a nice woodsy scent to it._

"Like Sanosuke use to smell like, except not as sweaty and fishy." I whispered. The scent was calming and reminded me of all the times Sano use to carry me on his back. _Fine, you win Battousai. I'll wear this. Only as a warning to others though._ I sighed and got up to start my day. _Wait, I'm too tired to do that. I really need my rest._ So I laid back down.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: This chapter is dedicated to you Angel of lonelyness

Tealraptor: Well, that was semi-interesting but could have been better.

Nanakiyoda: You know, I don't have to involve you with this, ne?

Tealraptor: Wha? You wouldn't do that, would you?

Nanakiyoda: Watch me.

Tealraptor: No! Please don't! I'll be a good boy!

Nanakiyoda: Then do your job.

Tealraptor: Banzai chibbi chan churoo…

BTW: I can't explain it myself and my head hurts for trying so you make up your own way she got the haori.

BTW: Hope this a good fanfic. The next chapter will have Aoshi explaining his plan.

BTW: Review for me please? It's the only way I know you like it or not.


	6. IDIOT

Disclaimer: Give me a break people. I'm 16 and don't have a job or outrageously rich parents so what are the chances of me owning it hm?

Nanakiyoda: I warned him and warned him but no, we gotta keep annoying the authoress. So, Tealraptor won't be in this chapter. It's not that big of a loss now is it? Anyways, on with the story. Oh, and someday, I will give my reviewers individual recognition.

BTW: That morning.

_I was resting at the lake, feet in the water, leaning back with my eyes closed. I felt a muscular hand grab my shoulders gently. I breathed in steadily and relaxed completely._

"_Miss Kamiya…" I heard him say. I decided to open my eyes to look at him._

It wasn't the Battousai holding me. Instead, it was a very worried Misao. I glared at her as I brushed her hands off my shoulders. She smiled and hugged me. I pushed her off me. Yahiko was laughing in the corner of my shoji. Aoshi was standing behind Misao, shaking his head, with his arms crossed. Misao got back up and blushed.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked her coldly, glaring as much as my eyes could handle. She blushed even more, her face as red as the Battousai's hair.

"I was worried. You weren't up and Yahiko said this was unusual for you and then we came in and you're wearing this blood cover haori and you weren't moving and…" she kept talking in a continuous manner without taking a single breath.

"And you're annoying me." I said, interrupting her. She got up and left, smiling with Yahiko and Aoshi following her. I fell back on my futon. _What in the hell? Why was I expecting the Battousai? Why did I have an actual dream about him? Dammit! _Standing up, I changed into my white gi and hakama but threw the haori on as well. I left my shoji and walked to the kitchen where Misao was cooking breakfast. I sat down across from Aoshi. Yahiko was helping Misao cook…in silence. _That's weird for the kid._

"Miss Kamiya, I think it is time we discuss the details of the operation." Aoshi said.

"It involves Hirosha some way doesn't it?" I said and look deadly intent at him.

"Yes, Hirosha is the main target. He recently partnered himself with a Kanryuu. The Oniwaban were employed to protect Kanryuu but one of Hirosha's men slaughtered them all. I need your assistance in taking down some of Hirosha's men until I find Hirosha and kill him…" Aoshi started to explain but I stood up and grabbed Aoshi by the throat, lifting the man into the air. Misao whirled around, dropping her knife in shock.

"Why he is your goal I do not know nor care but I will not allow you to have Hirosha's blood upon your undeserving hands. Hirosha is to be killed by me and only me. Besides, Hirosha is incapable of killing a human being, let alone feed himself." I growled out in my lowest voice possible and dropped Aoshi unto the ground. He rubbed his throat but stood up with no difficulty. Misao was glaring at me angrily. _Like she matters to me._

"We both want the same man dead. What do you propose in that case?" Aoshi asked.

"I'll kill him. You can do with what you wish with his body and men but I will be the one to run him through with a sword." I answered, leaving the kitchen and further more leaving the dojo._ Everyone around here has a reason to kill Hirosha but I am the one who caused it and I will be the one to fix it, come hell or high water._ A breeze picked up and the haori fluttered against my skin. I looked down at it._ The Battousai was betrayed and died for it. I'm lucky; all I got for being betrayed was a dead brother and an asshole on my hands. Perhaps I should check into this Battousai. It wouldn't hurt._ I continued to walk into town where I got dodgy looks. Any man who started to check me out stopped when they saw the blood. _This haori must be my good luck charm._ Finally, I came up to this teahouse, frequented by old men and soldiers. When I entered, a couple of guys came over to me. _Guess that didn't last very long now did it?_

"Hello there missy. Are you lost or something? Perhaps I could help you out? First, we'll need to get you out of that dirty old rag…hehe" The closet one laughed out with lust in his eyes. I looked at him. _An example is need then, hm. He'll work._ I grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into the air, despite him being a little chubby.

"It is most wise not to mess with someone with blood stained on their clothes." I said coldly and grabbed his arm, snapping it behind his back, making him scream in pain. A couple of guys ran over to help their buddy out, withdrawing their swords. _Bring it._

"Let him go you wench!" The tallest one yelled. _Damn, didn't want to make a scene._

"I warned you." I said and threw the chubby guy in the air. Running to the nearest wall, I ran up it, flipping off, and jumped on top of the chubby guys head and spin kicking the tallest one. Grabbing his katana that he had thrown up into the air, I whirled around and landed firmly onto the ground. The tall guy got back up and ran towards me.

"That's my sword you wench!" He yelled. Without emotion, I ran his own katana into his side and flicked the side of his head with the katana's side. He fell to the ground, passed out cold. The chubby guy got up and unsheathed his katana. His hand was shaking.

"Perhaps, instead of putting yourself into the same predicament, you should take your buddy to a clinic." I offered to him. Still no emotion shone through my face and I felt the same. He nodded and resheathed his katana. Two guys rushed forward and picked up the tall guy. They turned to leave, but before they could, I threw the katana that was in my hand in front of the chubby guy. It just barely missed him. He ran off.

"That was quite a show. You had the chance and yet you did not kill him. Why?" I heard an elderly voice behind me ask. I turned around and saw a short man with white hair. He had a single scar through his eye. He carried no weapons. _None that I can see but I can tell that he is very capable of fighting. A high warriors Ki indeed._

"Well sir, it is against the Kamiya Kasshin style to kill." I answered. He smiled.

"Yet you have blood stains on your haori and do not seem injured." He laughed out.

"This was a gift from a late friend of mine. He happened to die in it. I dare not wash it for fear of losing the meaning of it." I responded carefully. _This old man is dangerous._

"Hm. Well, in any case, you came here seeking something. Perhaps I could help you with it?" He laughed and preceded me to a privet table in the corner of the room. I sat down across from him. He still held a smile that was beginning to creep me out.

"I came to find out about a man. I know nothing about him except that he is dead and he was called Battousai." I started and the old man stopped smiling. He looked down at the table and sighed deeply. _I came to the right place after all…_

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Sigh…damn, it's boring without him, isn't it?

Tealraptor: Wait a tic! Are you actually missing me?!

Nanakiyoda: NO!!!!!! Why would I miss an insignificant moron like you?!

Tealraptor: You did! Awwww…maybe I'm starting to grow on you.

Nanakiyoda: Gonna…get…sick! (Runs to the nearest bathroom)

Tealraptor: Eh? Damn…oh well! Banzai chibbi chan churoo chan!

BTW: That's right, Kaoru doesn't kill. That's why she hasn't killed Hirosha sooner.

BTW: Boron rhymes with Jamie (A very inside joke among school mates)

BTW: All of the chapters are named after songs. Try and guess who does 'em

BTW: Again, off point.

BTW: Review. It helps me see what you're thinking. Not in a psychic way either.


	7. 45

Disclaimer: As I continue to stress, who in the hell owns RK is obviously not I.

Nanakiyoda: Ah...I've been a busy little authoress now haven't I?

Tealraptor: If you call sitting on your butt all day in front of the computer busy then yes.

Nanakiyoda: Do you remember what we talked about last chapter?

Tealraptor: About me being a good little boy and not bothering you? No, I don't remember.

Nanakiyoda: You! Errrrr...your hopeless.

BTW: Uh...seconds later?

I studied the old man carefully. He didn't want to open up. _Perhaps if I ask him some questions, he'll tell me about the Battousai. His name first so that if anything happens, I can track him down._

"Before you tell me anything you know on the Battousai, you can tell me your name." I said, not really asking but rather commanding. He finally looked up, smiling.

"Yes, I have been quite rude haven't I? My name is Jinkugo Tsukiaka." He said and bowed his head slightly. I returned the bow but kept my eyes on him. _No need to let my guard down._

"Well, Tsukiaka, What do you know about the Battousai?" I asked him politely, but firmly. His face was emotionless once again. He took a deep breath in. _Battousai, are you ready?_

"The man you refer to as the Battousai is merely a man of legend. He was the revolutions greatest imperialist. His main job was to assassinate his target and remove any witnesses. He did this well until one day, after getting attacked and killing the attacker, a drunken woman was staring at him and passed out. Little is known about what happened afterward, but in the end, that same woman betrayed the Battousai and he was killed while looking for her. The woman disappeared all together and some even wonder if the Battousai even existed." He answered in a low whisper to me._ Hm. very interesting. That answers some questions but not enough to keep me satisfied._ Tsukiaka kept his head down. _He knows more._

"I know for certain the Battousai existed. You seem to know more. Please, tell me as much as you know. It is very crucial to me sir." I asked even more politely. Tsukiaka looked up.

"You are correct. I do know more. Why is it crucial I do not know nor care. I will tell you all you need to know, because the Battousai must not be forgotten. All right, the rest of the information are merely rumors once spoken around top officials. Battousai's real name was Kenshin Himura. When he fought, it is said that he moved as fast as the gods. He was married to the woman who betrayed him. The woman however, killed him because he had killed her fiancé. During the battle with the woman fiancé, he received a scar on his left cheek. That is all I know besides the name of the woman." Tsukiaka whispered. _Kenshin Himura? That's interesting. At least the scar on his cheek is explained to me now. That and the motive of the woman. Still, none of this information is useful to me. Perhaps I should ask this man about Aoshi. If he is staying with me, I need to know what kind of a man he is. Why am I so interested in people's lives all the sudden anyway?_

"Do you know about a man named Aoshi?" I asked Tsukiaka. He shook his head no. _That helps...Tsukiaka only knows about dead people. Never mind, I must return to the dojo._ I stood up and bowed to Tsukiaka. He returned the bow.

"Sorry I couldn't be of anymore help. If you wish, I could seek out more information for you." He said as I turned to leave. _Seek out more information for me? Why though? _

"No, that won't be necessary. I must leave so thank you for your help." I said and stepped away from the table. I started towards the door but stopped and walked back to Tsukiaka. He smiled when he saw me. I saw the tattoo on his wrist. Hirosha's mark.

"Finally, you realized it. Do not worry as I will not attack you until I am given the orders to." He said. _This old man works for Hirosha too?! No wonder I haven't let my guard down._

"Fine by me. One thing...what was the woman's name?" I asked. He smiled even more.

"Tomoe. The woman's name is Tomoe Tsukiaka." He answered, almost proudly. _Tomoe Tsukiaka?!! Is she related to him somehow?!!_ He started to laugh.

"Your name is Jinkugo Tsukiaka. Her name is Tomoe Tsukiaka." I stated, noticing the connection. He stopped laughing and nodded his head. _She is related, but how?_

"Tomoe is my daughter-in-law." He said, answering my question. I bowed and left the teahouse, making my way back to the dojo._ I have a very uneasy that I will meet Tsukiaka again, and it wont be as friendly. That and I must speak with his daughter-in-law. Perhaps she can answer the rest of my questions._ I turned and headed towards the Akabeko to get some lunch. After I was seated, a little girl named Tsubame walked up to serve me.

"Hello Miss Kamiya, What will it be for today?" She asked in a sweet and pleasant voice. _Yahiko is probably here, helping Tae cook. Sanosuke use to love this place. _

"Just the Miso soup." I answered back. _Miso soup, not the best choice but it'll do. After this, I'll head back to the dojo and try to sleep. I need to talk to the Battousai._ A small woman with brown hair pinned up in chopsticks and brown eyes walked in. She was wearing purple hakama and a pink gi. On the shoulder of her purple haori was Hirosha's gang symbol. _Is his gang everywhere? Why am I starting to notice this now? I've always paid attention before, so why didn't I see it as often? He must be gathering his gang for something._ As she walked past me, she looked down at me and smirked. Then, she just kept walking to her seat. _That's a first. Usually they try to kill me. Maybe Hirosha's got another target for now? Wait! Tsukiaka said that he wouldn't attack me until ordered to. Last time I checked, Hirosha's orders were to attack me when I was seen. He's definitely up to something. _I finished quickly, and then walked over to the woman who was in his gang.

"What is Hirosha up to?" I asked coldly and she looked at me angrily. I glared at her and she lightened up a bit, smiling nervously. _Not the first time someone's been scared of me._

"Kamiya, why should I tell you that? You are the enemy." She said sarcastically.

"Tell me." I asked coldly and firmly. She stood up defiantly, and glared back at me.

"No! And I have a name you know! I'm Saiki Furin the best woman assassin around here!" She yelled proudly and angrily. I punched her in the stomach and elbowed her in the neck when she lurched forward. She fell to the ground gasping for air. _Cocky bitch._

"I'm Kaoru Kamiya, assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin style." I said and walked away, paid my bill, and left.

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: Wow, Kaoru is really going through a change of character here.

Tealraptor: Is it over yet?

Nanakiyoda: Don't start that. I'll have to beat you to no end.

Tealraptor: Beat me? I like the sound of that.

Nanakiyoda: WHAT?!! Tealraptor no hentai!! (Hits him with an oversized peanut)

Tealraptor: Banzai chibbi chan churoo!

BTW: Gomen nasai if I got any of the history wrong but oh well.

BTW: You will get to see Jinkugo and Saiki again.

BTW: I own all original characters

BTW: I didn't mean to bash Tomoe in here if I did.

BTW: More emotions next chapter...ugh.


	8. Gently

Disclaimer: Who said I claimed anything Rurouni Kenshin, Hm?

Nanakiyoda: Wow. The Escaflowne CD was actually good.

Tealraptor: What Escaflowne CD?

Nanakiyoda: The one my friend Ash let me borrow.

Tealraptor: Aw...I didn't get to listen to it yet...

Nanakiyoda: Here, I still have it. You can listen to it while I type this fanfiction.

BTW: That night in Kaoru's room (she's sleeping)

_I stood on the edge of a cliff. Feeling the breeze, I spread my arms and closed my eyes. Tilting my head back, I breathed in. **It seems that it is only here that I am at peace.**_

_"Enjoying yourself?" I heard the Battousai say from behind me. **Doesn't he know?**_

_"Uh-huh." I said without moving. I was feeling good and did not want to move. I heard him sit down on the grass behind me. **What is he up to? Maybe he just wants to relax too. I'm getting to be way too suspicious of people. I should just relax.**_

_"So you've been asking around about me." He said. It wasn't a question but rather a statement. **So he does know. I was just going to ask him anyway.**_

_"Yeah...I have to know something about you before I can trust you." I said and opened my eyes as I turned around and dropped my arms to my sides. He was glaring at me._

_I smiled at him. His face quickly jumped into surprise.** That's a first.**_

_"Wha?! I didn't know you could smile!!" He managed to choke out. I walked up to him and kneeled down. I pushed him over with my finger. **The great and almighty Battousai, pushed over by a smile and a finger. How pathetic.**_

_"I'm just enjoying the peace that's around here. That's all. I usually have to watch my back constantly. Here, it's all a dream and no one can hurt me, even if they tried to. You don't have a problem with that do you?" I asked him in a sensitive soft voice. **With the questions that I'm going to ask him, it's better if I'm nice to him.** He sat back up._

_"No, not at all. I just wish that you wouldn't push me down." He grumbled out. I smiled again. **A grumpy Battousai, huh? Oh well, might as well play around a bit.**_

_"You're so easy to push over though that I can't resist. You're really starting to remind me of my brother Sanosuke. He was a push over when it came to me too." I said._

_"You're really staring to piss me off..." He whined out. I laughed. He shot me a look of death with those amber eyes that he has. **I'm not meaning to piss him off.**_

_"Just don't piss on yourself. Haha!" I laughed out. He tackled me to the ground and pinned me beneath him. Immediately, I set my guard up and prepared to throw him off._

_"Happiness doesn't suit you that well." He snarled out and got close to my face, growling. I was about to throw him off but thought of something better._

_"Did you just hiss at me?" I asked seriously then laughed at him. He scowled._

_"The Battousai does not hiss." He said angrily. **I'm really getting in under his skin.**_

_"Apparently the Battousai does hiss. The Battousai's like a tiger, acting all ferocious but is really cute and harmless." I chuckled out. He glared at me again. Then smiled. **WHAT?! The hell is he smiling...**then I recalled my words. **Did I really say that?!**_

_"Well, apparently, the little raccoon girl thinks I'm cute." He said, smirking. **What?! Who in the hell calls me 'little raccoon' girl?! **I kicked him off me and pinned him on the ground, prepared to beat his face in, but stopped myself. **I'm no longer controlling my anger. I'm letting people anger me! This isn't who I am!** I got up off him and stood up, kicking the ground. I walked back over to the ledge of the cliff._

_"Let's just get to the point. I know Tomoe, your wife, betrayed you. I know you killed her fiancé. I know you used to be an assassin. I know how you got that scar. I also know that your real name is Kenshin Himura." I said coolly, with my back to him and my arms crossed. I heard him stand up but he made no move towards me._

_"Actually, everything but the last statement is true." He muttered out. I turned around and faced him, but his bangs were covering his face. **Then his name isn't Kenshin?**_

_"You going to tell me what it is or not? Either way, it matters not. I ju.." I started to say._

_"It's Shinta. My real name is Shinta Himura." He said, interrupting me. He then looked up and walked towards me. I put my arms down, ready to defend myself. He stood in front of me. I saw endless pain in his eyes. A life surrounded by death. **His eyes are that of an old man's, yet he looks no older than me. No older than eighteen.**_

_"Right. Shinta. What I was about to ask was that of which you are helping me for." I managed to say with difficulty. His eyes were saddening me. **Why help me?**_

_"Kaoru, I am helping you so that you don't have a life like mine was. So you don't have blood stain your hands. So you aren't hurt by the one you love." He said and vanished._

"Dammit!!!!" I yelled as I jerked awake. I pounded my fist into the floor. Misao and Yahiko busted into my room. I glared up at them and they backed away, but stayed in my shoji.

"Busu? Daijobu? " Yahiko asked worriedly. Aoshi entered the room. _No! I'm not okay you baka! I'm having dreams about the frickin' Battousai! He's haunting me! I'm getting chased by some deranged ex-boyfriend who wants me dead! I have two strangers staying at my dojo! I'm talking to assassins who are bound to kill me! No! I'm not okay!_

"One hundred strokes now." I said as cold as ice. He got up and grumbled, walking out of my room. Aoshi followed him. Misao, however, stayed in my room. _What does she want?_

"Miss Kaoru, you are having nightmares aren't you?" She asked. _Trying to make me open up again._ I glared at her. _Maybe I should talk to her. Better than a dream. More sane too._

" I always have nightmares." I began.

OWARI!

Nanakiyoda: Thought something was going to happen didn't you? This is a tragedy, remember? Next chapter I'll do reviewer recognizing. So review away..or something.

Tealraptor: Did you just call that Battousai dude a tiger?

Nanakiyoda: Hey, He's gotta have his own nickname. I thought it up so it's originally my idea. I doubt if people will use it though.

Tealraptor: So what's your nickname for me?

Nanakiyoda: Bakaotoko. What's yours for me, hm? (Taps foot on ground, ready to punch him.)

Tealraptor: Banzai chibbi chan churoo!

BTW: Kaoru is really going to open up to Misao so watch out.

BTW: There will be a sequel to this!

BTW: Tomoe makes an appearance soon. That should be interesting.

BTW: Sanosuke makes a dream appearance too! That is going to be weird.


	9. Unraveling

Disclaimer: Don't own it…want it…need it…but I don't own it!

Nanakiyoda: I myself don't think this will be a good chapter because Kaoru wont be as cold as usual. Tealraptor! Please help me!

Tealraptor: Eh? Me help you? Well…okay! How about holding up your promise eh?

Nanakiyoda: Finally! We've found a use for you!

REVIEWER RESPONSE!!!

taz9739 : What else can I say? I do work hard on the fight scenes and try to use moves I've actually pulled off. As for romance…yeah…I can barely stomach chick flicks, let alone writing about romance.

saskia2 : Right! I agree that Kaoru is much better cold and not weak. I don't think that an assistant master of any fighting style should be weak.

Angel of lonelyness : Yeah…the Battousai's dead. It's because Tomoe didn't jump in front of him. He is a little kind but nothing is what it seems.

scythe195 : Yeah! I'm working my ass off for you so yeah! I'll write more!

esthered : Thanks for calling this original. That's what I was aiming for! Oh, and yes I am a girl but I'm a tomboy so yeah, there's no need to apologize for being correct.

Moon-of-Darkness : You are a suck-up. That's okay! Without suck-ups, how would Teacher's pets like you and Ash exist?! Haha! Gomen Nasai but haha! Oh, and I refuse to be good. I've got a strong rep to uphold! How else would the ISS teacher know my face from 20 feet? Or, why else would I call our English teacher a senile old man to his face. WIP!

BTW: Uh…story time?

I drew in a deep breath. This was going to be weird. _Get it all out fast._ Misao was studying me carefully, as if to see if I was sick or serious. _Serious, dead serious._

"Kaoru…what's the problem?" She asked in a caring voice. _Shut up and listen so that I can tell you. Sheesh. Course, you'll think I'm out of my mind for this one._

"Hirosha. He started all of this. He killed my brother, and desecrated his body. For the longest time, I've had assassins try to kill me. They are Hirosha's assassins. The night before you and Aoshi arrived, I had a dream about this now deceased samurai trying to help me out. I didn't take it as anything important until he told me that Aoshi was coming to ask for my assistance. The next day, you and Aoshi were here. This haori that I wear is that of the deceased samurai's. Now, Hirosha is gathering his followers here and none have attacked me. I've even spoken with one personally." I said with no emotion. Misao just sat there for a while, thinking. _Now she passes her judgment on me._ Misao stood up and put her hand forth, motioning for me to let her see the haori. I removed it and gave it to her. She examined it, turning it over, and gave it back. She then jumped up into the air excitedly, like a little girl who just got some candy. _What is this about?_

"This belonged to the infamous Battousai! His legend is well known through out Kyoto! How did you get this? What's he look like in your dream? Did you know him? What's he trying to help you with?" Misao kept asking questions, most of which, I zoned out on. She got angry and started to yell at me. I still zoned out. She threw her fist at me and I caught it. Looking up at her, I dropped her fist and turned towards my door.

I don't know nor care. I just want the dreams to stop." I sternly told her and walked out of the room. _They must stop before I change and allow myself to care for anyone. Before I get hurt or disappointed again. The Battousai is doing something to me and I do not like it. Perhaps if I kill Hirosha and get it over with, the dreams will stop. I wont and refuse to become weak. Neither emotionally nor physically. I need to meditate._

LATER

I sat down by the big tree in the dojo's courtyard and got into a comfortable position. Closing my eyes, I envisioned a glowing blue ball. However, before I could continue, I fell into a deep darkness. It was pitch black without a trace of light. I opened my eyes.

_I was still in darkness. **I've fallen asleep? How? **The Battousai stepped before me. He was smiling. **What is he happy about? **He pulled out his katana. I braced myself._

"_No need for that Miss Kaoru. I just want to ask you why you want the dreams to stop. I thought you were enjoying my company." He asked and stepped into a stance, prepared for a technique. **Attack me? Would he? Would I feel the pain? Would I perish?**_

"_You're changing me. I don't know how or why but you are. I do not want…or need…to be changed. I am best when I am like this." I answered. He shook his head._

"_No, You were not meant to be this way." He said and disappeared. Quickly, I looked up. He was in the air above me, preparing to slash down with his katana. I moved out of the way but was pushed down and pinned with a katana to my throat. He smiled._

"_Oh, and I'm to trust you now?" I said sarcastically. **A sense of humor? I am changing.**_

"_Only if you want to live." He said and slit a small cut into my shoulder. I felt searing pain arise immediately. **Pain? This is only a dream. Then again…**_

"_You're nothing but a cold blooded killer." I said and spit into his face. He moved his head to the side to dodge it, then moved it back and closer to my face._

"_You're nothing but cold blooded." He said. **Not a killer though.** He smiled._

"_It's better that way. I won't get hurt." I retorted in my defense. He pulled back, smiling._

"_Fine. Then I won't help you anymore. If you think that you won't get hurt being the way you are now, then continue your life this way. I'm sure you'll live regret it if you're lucky. See you in the next life." He said and disappeared, leaving his katana to clank on the floor. I sat up and grabbed it, prepared to defend myself from his return._

I opened my eyes and saw that I was still in the courtyard. I felt blood seeping through my gi and into his haori. I also felt the weight of his katana in my hand._ Creepy._

OWARI!

Nanakiyoda: Well, No more Battousai, but maybe in the sequel.

Tealraptor: Zzz…

Nanakiyoda: Frickin moron, sleeping on the job…oh well, 'til next chapter, Banzai chibbi chan churoo!

BTW: No spoilers for you…how sad…


	10. In the shadows

Disclaimer: Pardon me for not making this clear. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Nanakiyoda: Gomen for not updateing for a while but I recently got back in contact with one of my old friends. Thank Kami-sama he's a gamer like myself...

Tealraptor: Thats not a good enough excuse!

Nanakiyoda: Shut-up. Kuso, you are annoying.

BTW: Later that day in town.

A few people were stareing at me as I walked towards the clinic for my shoulder. It wasn't in concern for my shoulder but rather the Katana I held in my hand and the infamous blood soaked Hoari of the Battousai. _Let them think whatever they want. I have only one target._ I entered the clinic and looked around. A woman walked up to me and grabbed my arm, dragging me inside a room, then shut the door. She was a bit taller than me and had her black hair down. She was wearing a dark blue kimono with white Sakura flowers embroidred along the hem. She turned to look at me, studiying me. _Faint traces of white plum. Her perfume._

"Why do you have that Katana? Why do you wear that Hoari?" She asked monotonusly. _Hm. Interesting...she seems to know that these aren't mine._

"In honor of a great warrior. He must not be forgotten. No one should be." I answered, imploring her to reveal identity without revealing my own.

"A great warrior? They are the Battousai's. He was just an assasin." She spoke without any emotion. _She knew him. Could this be the infamous Tomoe?_

"Really? Hm. Who might you be to have known of Battousai?" I asked, dareing her to.

" I am Tomoe Tsukiaka. The woman who last saw the Battousai alive." She spoke, her voice a little jerky. _ She means the woman who betrayed him. Better be polite._

"I am Kamiya Kaoru, assistant master of the Kamiya Kasshin Dojo. It is an honor to meet the woman who ultimately led the Battousai to his death." I said and bowed. I shot my hand up and caught her own, my thumb pressing into the pressure point on her wrist, forcing the dagger she had tried to draw out and attack me with out of her hand. I stood back up, released her wrist and kicked the dagger away. She backed away. _Sneaking around to kill me? I'm too used to that already. Damn Hirosha and his assasins._

"What do you know?" She spout angrily. _So she does express some of her emotions._

"Everything. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to have my shoulder stitched up. As you have noticed by now, I am injured." I said and started to leave but she walked towards me.

"Allow me. I work here. I guess I owe it to you for not killing me." She said, motioning for me to let her see the wound. _I don't kill people._ I allowed her to examine the wound and stitch it up. Neither of us said a word the entire time. She finished quickly and I redressed.

"I do not kill. I'd rather take my own life." I said as I turned to leave. I heard her mutter something as I left but didn't pay attention to it. _She doesn't deserve my attention._ I continued my walk through town until I ran across Misao trying to buy a Kimono. I walked up to her and she turned around. She frowned when she saw the new blood on the Haori.

"Is that yours?" She asked, ignoring the salesman completely. He turned around and left.

"Yes. Where is Aoshi?" I asked. _I need to get this job done. Then I can have some rest._

"Um...I thinks he's...Oh yeah! Follow me!" She yelled out and grabbed my wrist, dragging me to whatever place Aoshi was at. _This girl is too energetic for her own good._ We ran through the streets of Tokyo to a nearby forest. She led me up a hill to where Aoshi was practicing his Swordsmanship. He was fast. Barely a blur. He was also fighting with Kodachis. He disappeared. I braced myself and got into a defencive position. He didn't attack me though. He appeared behind Misao. She turned and fell back. Aoshi caught her but went down and hit the ground with her. He got back up, then turned to assist her up as well._ This is boring. _

"Misao, I thought I told you not to disturb me while I pratice." Aoshi said sternly. Misao stuck her tongue out at him. _How childish...then again, she can't be but 16 years old._

"I didn't want to but Koaru asked for you." She said in her defence and he nodded his head.

"What is it Miss Kamiya?" He asked, turning to me. I put the katana away. _I need to tell him._

"I am going to go kill Hirosha tonight. If I should fail, You must take Yahiko with you to wherever you live. The Dojo will no longer be safe after tonight. If you wish, You may complete the job, but wait a couple of months to strike. This will lessen the chance of failure. If I should succeed, you must leave my Dojo for your own safety. Do you understand?" I asked. Aoshi nodded. Misao jumped to say something but Aoshi cut her off.

"Tonight, that's fine. I wish to accompany you. I must make sure that Hirosha dies. Misao, you will stay with Yahiko and guard him." Aoshi said. I agreed. Misao started to protest but was cut off when Aoshi kissed her. I turned and walked away, giving them some privacy. _I don't care if it costs me my life, but tonight Hirosha, you will die. _

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: The next chapter may be the last for this story so prepare yourself.

Tealraptor: What about the sequal?

Nanakiyoda: Yes, there will be a sequal. I will not give anything away on it though.

Tealraptor: So you're teasing us with it?

Nanakiyoda: Well yeah. Sheesh. Ever heard of cliffhangers?

Tealraptor: You're evil.

Nanakiyoda: Are you gonna say your line yet?

Tealraptor: Uh...um...oh yeah...Banzai chibbi chan churoo!

BTW: I wont spoil anything for you so you're just going to have to read the next chapter.


	11. I am hated

Disclaimer: I'm guilty of want and desire for it but no Rurouni Kenshin for me.

Nanakiyoda: Too long of a wait for me so let's cut to the chase.

BTW: That night

I ran through the streets of Tokyo, heading for Hirosha's mansion. Aoshi was behind me. I jumped over the gates and saw the guards run up to me. An uppercut to the nose and the snap of a neck echo throughout the cold moonless night. Both guards lay dead at my feet. _The first victims of the night. Not the last though. I must continue._ I looked over at Aoshi and nodded at him. He hid behind some bushes. _A simple plan. If I don't return in ten minutes, he is to finish the job._ I flipped the katana from behind my back and examined it. _Many people may die tonight but only one person will have their blood stained upon this blade._ Coming back to my senses, I ran up to the door and busted it down with a kick to the lock. Immediately, four guards ran up, guns pointed at me. I jumped up in the air and high kicked the nearest one, causing him to fall to the ground and throw his gun up into the air. I caught it and spun around, shooting it at the guards. The bullets pierced their chests and they fell to the floor dead. Hearing the last guard get up, I hit him in the temple with his own gun. He fell back down to the floor. Before he could get back up, I emptied the gun into his face. Spotting the stairs, I ran up them to the second floor. Another guard ran up to me, and I quickly jumped over him then twisted around to push him down the stairs. The guard hit the first few step hard, his neck snapping with a sickening crack. I continued to run down the hall, trying to locate the stairs to the third level of the house. I finally located them but was stopped by Saiki Furin, the young woman I had met in the Akabeko. She had her gun out, sighted in on me. She smiled.

"It time for revenge for what you did at that restaurant." She said and laughed, firing at me. I ducked down and jumped at her, punching her in the stomach. She turned the gun down at me and fired. I moved quickly and snapped her wrist back, pulling the trigger of the gun and shooting her in her throat. She fell to the ground, holding her throat and gasping for breath as blood quickly drenched her hands. I picked up her gun and pulled the trigger again, right at her temple. I ran up the stairs and busted through all of the doors through the hallway. In three of the rooms there were guards I quickly disposed of with Saiki's gun. After the last guard, the gun was empty so I threw it down at the ground. Finally, I reached the last door at the end of the hallway and bust through. Hirosha was sitting behind a desk, smiling. Jinkugo Tsukiaka stood at his side with his Katana readied. _So I gotta kill the old man as well. Fine._

"You look stunning Koaru. Except for that blood on your Haori. The blood is dried on there too so its not from tonight. Whatever bring you back to me my little canary?" Hirosha said teasingly. Tsukiaka just stared at me, studying to see what my next move was.

"I am here to give you your punishment for my brother." I said coldly. _I must not let him provoke me. He will die in a fit of serenity. He doesn't deserve my rage._

"Is that all? Hm. Well, First, you'll have to get through my right hand man, Jinkugo Tsukiaka. You have met him before, haven't you?" Hirosha said, once again teasing me.

"Yes, and his daughter-in-law as well." I stated as if it was nothing. _No emotion._

"Ah, Tomoe? Yes, she is like you. She barely shows any emotion these days. Now, lets get to business, shall we? Jinkugo Tsukiaka, attack and kill her." Hirosha ordered. Tsukiaka ran towards me and slashed the Katana downwards. I evaded it and jumped up, planting my foot squarely on his back. Pushing off, I flipped in the air and landed on Hirosha's desk. Before anyone could react, I spun kicked Tsukiaka in the face and drove him into the wall. Grabbing his Haori with my free hand, I pulled him up and threw him towards the window behind Hirosha. Hirosha ducked as Tsukiaka flew past his and busted through the window, falling to his death. I turned towards Hirosha and stared out through the window. It was raining hard outside. _I'm going to lose someone. Who though? I am not close to anyone._ Hirosha popped back up from under the desk and smirked a nervous smirk.

"Seems like a waste of a life you have lived doesn't it?" I asked him. He smiled deeply, a mad smile of lost sanity. He stood up, holding a gun in his hand, aimed at me. He staggered towards me. _A little closer and you'll be dead. _He stopped five feet from me.

"Waste of a life? Hahn...no...I have tortured you into the pitiful life you live now, emotionless and cold, with no friends. You can't trust anyone and it's all thanks to me...you have lived the wasted life, not me. Haha..." He laughed out and shot my hand. I held onto the katana though.

"Why though?" I asked, seeking the answers I had longed for. _I can't even feel the pain..._

"Haha...it won't matter what I tell you. As long as you die." He laughed out and shot at me. I ducked and drove the Katana through his throat. Pulling it out, he fell to the floor smiling.

"It won't matter. That's not good enough for me." I coughed out, grabbing my chest, now realizing I had been shot. _How though? I evaded that last one. Wait...Saiki must have gotten me right before I snapped her wrist. Dammit._

"You're...gonn...die...an..." Hirosha muttered out, blood bubbling from his mouth and throat. He then fell to the ground, still smiling. I looked outside and saw the endless rain continue. _I need to get to the clinic. _I turned around and walked dawn the hall, spotting the blood pooled all over the floor from the dead guards. Everywhere smelled like shit. I walked down the steps to the second floor and tried to remember the way I had gone. Reaching the stairs to the first floor, I carefully walked down them, becoming more and more alert of the increasing pain. I still held on tightly to the katana. I trudged out the front door and saw Aoshi standing out in the open, drenched. I looked up at him then fell to my knees. He carefully walked up to me.

"Is it done? Is Hirosha dead?" Aoshi asked in a cool emotionless voice. _So much for him being worried about my state of being. Doesn't surprise me though. Nothing does._

"Yes, he is dead. Along with everyone that was in my path to him. You might want to leave, I don't know when the cops will come but they will soon." I choked out. Aoshi nodded.

"You aren't going to make it. Perhaps it's better for you." Aoshi said and walked away as if nothing had happened, as if I didn't exist. I used the katana to support myself. _I am going to die. No one will mourn for me. I am like the Battousai. _Blood ran down the katana from my hand. Blood seeped through the Haori. _There is nothing I can do. _I looked up at the sky, pouring down rain, as if crying for me. _Is that why it always rains when I lose?_

"Is that why! It doesn't make any difference! It won't change fate! It won't matter..." I yelled with my dying breath at the unforgiving, starless sky. _It won't matter..._

OWARI

Nanakiyoda: That's is it. This story is finished.

Tealraptor: That was gross, sickening and sad! How could you?

Nanakiyoda: I did it because I can. I wrote this the way I wanted to.

Tealraptor: So she's dead? That's it?

Nanakiyoda: Well, the sequel is going to be called Make it matter.

Tealraptor: You aren't going to tell us anything else are you?

Nanakiyoda: Nope.

Tealraptor: What about Sanosuke? You said he'd make an appearance.

Nanakiyoda: I know.

Tealraptor: Well? Where in the hell is he!

Nanakiyoda: See ya for the next story.

Tealraptor: Dammit! I want to know now!

Nanakiyoda: Say your line or I'll do it and you won't appear anymore.

Tealraptor: Err...Banzai chibbi chan churoo. There, now tell me.

BTW: Thanks to all of my reviewers.

BTW: Sorry if I made anyone into a complete pain or jerk.


End file.
